


The Rest Is Silence [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: Cake Swap, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns that change is not always for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Is Silence [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyatnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyatnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rest Is Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150253) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Crossposted at http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/19737.html.

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/treats/The%20Rest%20Is%20Silence.mp3) | **Size:** 3,59MB | **Duration:** 3:52min

  
  
---


End file.
